


This Love Is Too Hot For Cold Feet

by aRo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shenanigans, Things do not go according to plan, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wrecking Stuffs, meta of the week
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRo/pseuds/aRo
Summary: 발렌타인 데이, 레너드 스나트는 배리 앨런에게 매우 중요한 질문을 할 참이었지만, 로맨스를 망치는 정체불명 메타의 등장으로 원래 계획에서 빠르게 벗어나게 된다.





	This Love Is Too Hot For Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

레너드 스나트에게 있어서 발렌타인데이는 딱히 좋아하는 기념일이라고 할 수 없었다. 사실, 좋아하는 기념일 순서를 매긴다면 꽤 아래에 있을 테지만, 그의 남자친구에게는 얼마나 큰 의미를 가지는지 알고 있었다. 그런고로, 백 퍼센트 완벽한 날을 만들기 위해 할 수 있는 모든 일을 할 생각이었다.

바솔로뮤 헨리 엘런을 위해서라면, 레너드는 하늘에서 천국이라도 뜯어 올 수 있었다. 

그는 이미 되살아났고, 폭력적인 범죄의 삶을 포기했으며, 배리가 늘 믿었던 것처럼 영웅이 되었다.

감상적인 기념일을 보내는 것 정도는 별로 어렵지 않을 것이다.

게다가 레너드는 그의 사랑스러운 스피드스터에게 아주 중요한 질문을 할 참이었고, 발렌타인데이만큼 로맨틱한 기회는 또 없을 것이다. 한 무더기의 달콤한 선물과 황홀한 식사를 마친 뒤, 레너드는 배리에게 반지를 건네며 남은 인생을 함께 보내지 않겠냐고 물을 것이다.

그는 이 특별한 하루의 사소한 것 하나까지 초 단위로 계획했다.

레너드는 7시부터 아침을 차릴 생각이었다. 7시 45분과 9시 반 사이, 일 나가기 전 웃는 얼굴이 그려진 팬케이크와 따뜻한 코코아로 쌀쌀한 날씨를 견딜 수 있을 것이다. 식사를 시작하는 시간은 배리가 얼마나 달아오른 상태로 깨어나는가와 그를 만족시키는 데 얼마나 걸리냐에 달려 있었다.

또한, 그는 10시 15분에 정확히 실험실로 배달되도록 초콜릿 피넛 버터 트러플 12개가 든 상자 5개를 주문했다. 정오가 됐을 때, 두 사람은 공원에서 레너드가 예약한 지역 음악가들이 배리가 가장 좋아하는 노래를 연주할 동안 가벼운 피크닉을 하며 점심을 먹을 것이다.

오후 6시, 아름다운 해바리기 꽃다발이 두 사람의 집으로 배달될 것이고, 레너드는 메인 이벤트에 대비해 배리에게 애정어린 마사지를 해 줄 계획이었다.

저녁으로는 8시에 배리가 제일 좋아하는 레스토랑을 예약해두었지만, 그냥 평범한 예약이 아니었다.

오, 그럴 리가. 

올리버 퀸으로부터의 작은 도움으로, 레너드는 배리가 호기심 어린 눈길 없이 마음껏 먹을 수 있도록 레스토랑을 통째로 빌렸다. 스피드스터의 식욕은 공공장소에서 만족시키기 어려웠고, 레너드는 배리가 좋은 시간을 보내길 원했다.

배리가 배부르고 행복해졌을 때, 레너드는 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 바로 그 질문을 던질 계획이었다.

정말 굉장할 것이다.

발렌타인데이 전날 밤, 레너드의 온몸이 아드레날린으로 초조하게 떨렸다. 강도짓을 벌이기 전과 같은 기분이었다. 너무나도 친숙한 추격전의 스릴. 그러나 이 계획은 여태껏 가졌던 것 중 가장 놀라운 보상을 안겨주리라.

바로 남편을.

레너드는 평소처럼 아침 6시에 눈을 떴다. 어떠한 알람도 그의 머릿속 생체 시계에 필적할 수 없었다. 준비를 시작하기 위해 주방으로 향했지만, 익숙한 바람 소리가 옆을 스쳐 지나가자 그는 걸음을 멈췄다.

잠결에 머리가 여전히 눌린 채로 반쯤 깬 배리가 먼저 주방에 도착하고선 혼란스러운 눈길로 그를 바라보았다. "렌?"

"배리?"

"어…" 스피드스터는 해서는 안 될 일을 들킨 것 마냥 멋쩍게 웃고는, 아무렇지도 않게 물었다. "왜 이렇게 일찍 일어났어? 알람 못 들었는데."

"알람은 필요 없어. 넌 왜 일어났는데?"

"너한테 아침을 만들어 주고 싶어서." 배리는 수줍게 대답했고, 레너드의 허리께를 손으로 감싸며 달콤한 미소를 지었다. "알잖아, 발렌타인데이 기념으로 침대에서 먹는 로맨틱한 아침."

레너드는 웃음을 터트리며, 배리를 끌어당겨 짧게 입을 맞췄다. "음, 넌 몰랐겠지만 나도 그 생각이었거든…같이 요리하는 게 어때, 응?"

배리는 얼굴이 환해져서는 바로 동의했고, 부엌을 이리저리 돌아다니며 준비하는 걸 도왔다. 

레너드는 혼잣말로 조용히 욕설을 내뱉었다. 원대한 계획의 첫 부분에 변경이 있긴 했지만, 여전히 해낼 수 있을 것이다. 어쨌거나 배리와 요리하는 건 좋았다.

종종 소화기를 쓸 일이 생기긴 했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 즐거운 시간이었다.

레너드는 팬케이크에 휘핑크림으로 웃는 얼굴을 그렸다. 휘핑크림 대부분이 결국 배리의 목덜미에 얹히기는 했지만. 좋은 남자친구라면 응당 그래야 하 레너드는 치우는 걸 도와주었다. 당연히 입을 사용해서. 왜 맛있는 휘핑크림을 낭비하겠는가?

그 시점에서, 아름다운 스피드스터가 카운터 위에 기댄 채 레너드의 허리에 다리를 감는 것은 당연한 수순이었다.

아직 양치질을 하지 않았다는 사실 따위는 아랑곳하지 않은 채, 두 사람은 천천히, 열정적으로 입을 맞췄다. 사랑을 나누는 동안 레너드는 배리의 구석구석에 자신을 쏟아부었다. 느릿하게 닿아오던 서로의 살결이 뜨겁고 정신없이 부딪혀도, 모든 동작 하나하나가 순수한 애정에 의한 움직임이었다. 레너드는 배리를 사랑했다. 그 무엇보다, 완전무결하게. 배리가 아닌 다른 사람과 여생을 함께 보내고 싶지 않았다.

그는 자신의 중심만으로 배리를 두 번이나 절정으로 보냈고, 그들 사이의 열정으로 이미 정신을 반쯤 날린 뒤, 손가락으로 배리에게 세 번째 절정을 선사했다.

"세상에." 배리는 쾌감으로 가볍게 전율하고, 숨을 고르며, 여운에 잠긴 채 꿈결에 젖은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "너랑 더 자주 깨야겠어."

"방금 그 말 기억하고 있을게." 레너드는 배리를 놀리며 촉촉한 뺨에 입을 맞춘 다음 씩 웃었다.

"음, 오늘 내가 알아야 할 꿍꿍이가 또 있어?"

"꿍꿍이라니?"

"너만 발렌타인데이를 위해 몰래 계획을 짠 게 아니거든." 배리는 장난기가 담긴 눈을 반짝이며 짤막한 웃음을 흘렸다. "흥을 깨고 싶진 않지만, 꽤애애나 멋질 거라고."

레너드는 미소를 지었다.

오, 배리는 아무것도 몰랐다.

"몇 가지 계획이 있을지도 모르겠군." 레너드가 태연하게 말했다.

"저녁?" 배리가 물었다.

"이미 준비해놨어."

"점심은?"

"그것도."

배리가 미간을 찌푸렸다. “좋아, 점심 계획을 두고 너랑 싸워야 할지도 몰라. 벌써 우리를 위한 계획을 세워뒀거든.”

젠장.

“나도 그래.” 레너드가 희미하게 인상을 쓰며 말했다.

“레에에엔.” 배리는 칭얼거리며, 최선을 다해 강아지 같은 표정을 지어 보였다.

“알았어.” 레너드는 투덜거리며 항복했다. “점심은 네 계획대로 하지, 대신 먼저 12시에 공원에 가야 해.”

“1시 15분에 기차역에 간다면.”

레너드는 웃음을 숨기지 못한 채, 배리에게 입을 맞추며 느릿하게 말했다. “좋아.”

그의 사랑스러운 스피드스터 또한 그를 위해 계획을 세우려 하다니. 그것은 도전처럼 느껴졌고, 중독적인 아드레날린이 벌써부터 감돌기 시작했다. 오, 재미있을 것이다.

두 사람은 청소를 마친 다음 연구실로 향했고, 9시 15분에 도착했다. 나쁘지 않군, 레너드는 다음 계획을 위해 머릿속으로 시간을 재며 생각했다. 남은 하루는 더 이상의 문제 없이 계획대로 흘러갈 것이다.

그 생각이 채 사라지기도 전에, 시스코와 케이틀린이 시내에 새로운 메타휴먼이 소동을 일으켰다고 알려 왔다. 명백하게도, 메타가 시민들 사이의 격렬한 소란 따위를 일으켜 폭동이 시작된 모양이었다.

레너드는 그들이 새로운 위협을 처리한 다음, 초콜릿이 배달되기 전까지 충분한 시간을 두고 돌아올 것이라는데 자신이 있었다. 

배리는 눈 깜짝할 새에 플래시 수트 지퍼를 올리고, 레너드에게 파카와 고글을 입혀주었다. 콜드건을 집어 들고 초고속으로 이동하는 동안 레너드의 뱃속이 울렁거렸고, 두 사람은 마침내 문제의 현장에 도착했다. 

그곳은 보석상이었고, 죄다 바깥으로 모여든 성난 사람들이 서로 싸우고 있었다. 모두들 잔뜩 화가 나 있는 것 같았는데, 레너드는 모든 언쟁이 커플들 사이에서 벌어지고 있다는 걸 금새 알아차렸다. 싸대기 몇 대, 손가락질, 어떤 사람은 후추 스프레이까지 꺼냈다.

사태가 빠르게 험악해지고 있었다.

배리는 난장판을 진압하기 위해 속도를 높였고, 레너드는 통신기에 대고 물었다. "이 사람들 대체 왜 이러는 거야?"

"전혀 모르겠어!" 시스코는 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다. "마법이나 뭐 그런 것에 제대로 당한 것 같아! 다들 머리끝까지 화가 나 있어!"

레너드는 날아오는 쓰레기통을 피하기 위해 몸을 휙 숙이며 으르렁댔다. "모든 사람을 싸늘하게 쫓아내 버리는 건 어림도 없는 일이고?"

"그래!" 배리가 끙끙거렸다. "좀! 말 그대로가 아니라 비유적인 표현일 때만 되는 거야!" 

레너드는 싸우고 있는 두 여성을 서로 떼어내며 투덜거렸다. 둘 중 키 큰 쪽이 소리를 질렀다. "날 위해서 차려입는 법이 없지! 고작 스타킹도!"

"넌 2년 전에 다리털 미는 걸 그만뒀잖아! 그게 싫다고!” 다른 여자가 악을 썼다. “곰을 껴안고 있는 것 같은 기분인데 어떻게 너랑 사랑을 나누란 말이야?"

"열 좀 식히시지, 숙녀분들." 레너드가 말을 끊었다. "그쪽은 란제리를 사시고, 그쪽은 왁싱을 하면 되겠네. 자! 문제 해결이군." 그는 두 사람을 간신히 진정시켜놓은 뒤, 또 다른 언쟁하는 커플을 갈라놓기 위해 발걸음을 옮겼다.

이번 커플은 파트너가 입으로 해주지 않아서 화가 나 있었다. 다음은 성관계를 하지 않은지 십 년째인 노부부였는데, 아내가 손가방으로 남편을 끊임없이 후려치고 있었다.

모든 게 계속되고 있었고, 레너드는 혼란에 빠진 채 허 하는 소리를 냈다. "이 메타가 대체 뭘 한 거야?"

"모두가, 어…" 시스코가 부끄러운 듯 말을 이었다. "사적인, 어, 문제들로 싸우고 있네."

"아주 사적인 문제들이지." 배리가 눈 깜짝할 새에 레너드의 곁으로 돌아오며 끼어들었다. "내가 본 모든 사람이 자기 연애 때문에 화가 나 있었어."

"무슨 망할 놈의 메타가 이래?" 레너드는 고글을 당겨 벗으며 중얼거렸다.

"나도 모르겠어. 어, 저기 봐!" 배리가 보석상 안에서 커다란 반지 상자를 꺼내가는 키 큰 금발 여성을 손가락으로 가르켰다.

"입장할까, 배리." 레너드가 뱃속이 당길 것에 대비한 채 부드럽게 말했고, 배리가 두 사람을 그 여자 앞으로 데려다 놓았다. 

그녀의 머리카락이 휙 날렸고, 도둑은 플래시와 캡틴 콜드가 바로 앞에 나타난 것에 놀라 빠르게 눈을 깜빡였다. 

“미안하게 됐군, 부인.” 레너드가 장전된 콜드건을 조준하며 느릿하게 말했다. “반짝이는 건 내려놓으셔야겠어."

"그럴 마음 없어, 자기." 그녀는 코웃음을 치며 물건을 계속 쓸어 담았다. 그녀는 커다란 진주 목걸이에 특별히 관심을 기울이며 웃음을 터트렸다. "이거랑, 계산대에 있는 돈까지 전부 들고 갈 거거든."

"양손이 언 상태로는 그러기 힘들 텐데." 레너드는 문득 머리가 이상할 정도로 가벼워지는 것을 느끼며 코웃음을 쳤다. 그는 그 느낌을 무시한 채 으르렁댔다. "마지막 기회야. 보석들을 내려놓던지, 아니면―"

“으음, 네가 사람들을 협박하는 거 너무 섹시해." 배리가 큰 소리로 말했다.

레너드는 움찔했다.

"내 말은, 그게 전부 네 ‘나쁜 남자’ 기믹 중 하나라는 건 알지만, 으응, 진짜 달아오른다니까." 배리가 말을 이었다. "지이이인짜 완전."

"플래시." 레너드가 단호하게 말했다. "잘 알겠는데, 지금은 그런 말을 할 때가…"

"수트를 입은 채로 발기하는 건 너무 불편해!" 배리는 숨을 헐떡이며 수트 매무새를 고치기 위해 손을 아래로 뻗으며 바스락댔다.

"저런, 불쌍하긴!" 여자가 달콤하게 속삭였다. "그 딱 붙는 슈퍼 히어로 의상에도 단점이 있나 보지, 응?"

"말도 못 해!" 배리가 소리쳤다.

"집중해, 플래시." 레너드가 날카롭게 명령했다. 그는 배리가 하는 행동을 무시하려고 노력하며, 그녀에게 계속해서 신경을 기울였다. "그 얘기는 나중에 마저 하자고."

"나중이라고?" 배리가 조바심을 내며 칭얼거렸다. "좀! 넌 뭐든 ‘나중에’ 하자고 하더라! 하루에 섹스를 한 스무 번쯤 하고 싶어 해서 미안한데, 나도 어쩔 수 없거든!"

"플래시―"

"젠장, 네가 나보다 훨씬 나이가 많은 게 가끔 싫어! 넌 그냥 따라오질 못하잖아!" 배리가 허리에 손을 짚은 채 씩씩댔다. "너도 알겠지만, 내가 더 자주 탑을 하게 해 줘야 해. 적어도 난 빨리 싸면 계속할 수 있기라도 하지! 넌 그냥 잠들어버리잖아!"

바로 그 말에 레너드는 고개를 돌려 배리를 향해 분노에 찬 눈빛을 쏘아 보냈다.

오, 이건 아니지.

그는 분노를 애써 삼키며, 진정하기 위해 크게 심호흡을 했다.

소용없었다. 여전히 화가 났다.

"이봐, 팀 플래시 친구들." 레너드는 화를 참으려 안간힘을 쓰며 통신기에 대고 이를 갈았다. "우리의 히어로한테 무슨 망할 일이 일어나고 있는지 말해주실까?"

"어어, 알아내려고 하는 중이야!" 시스코가 빽 소리쳤다.

"내 엉덩이를 때려줬으면 좋겠어! 그러니까, 진짜로 때려달라는 말이라고!" 배리는 아직도 소리치고 있었다. "내가 망할 초고속 힐링 펙터를 가지고 있는 데도 날 다치게 할까 봐 늘 겁을 먹잖아! 알다시피, 난 깨지거나 하지 않는다고!"

레너드는 열까지 세고, 다시 한번 심호흡을 한 다음, 도둑을 찾기 위해 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그녀는 약탈품과 함께 사라진 지 오래였다. 그는 손바닥으로 이마를 짚었다. 레너드는 배리의 불평불만을 무시하려고 애쓰며 무미건조한 투로 물었다. "아직 멀었나, 라몬?"

"엄청나게 노력하고 있고, 배리와의 통신을 끊기로 결정했어." 시스코의 대답에 어마어마한 불편함이 뚜렷하게 배어 나왔다.

레너드는 배리가 두 사람이 침대에서 함께 보낸, 보아하니 끔찍하기 짝이 없는 시간에 대해 분노를 쏟아내게 내버려 두며 지친 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 무표정한 얼굴로 모든 공격을 받아넘겼지만, 안에선 피가 들끓고 있었다.

상당히 놀랍게도, 그 말들은 꽤 쓰라렸지만 레너드는 분노를 꾹 참았다. 그는 화를 다스릴 줄 알았고, 늘 그러던 것처럼 분노를 깨끗이 치워버릴 수 있었다. 배리에게 그가 얼마나 만족스럽지 못한 연인이었는지 듣는 건, 그냥 감당할 수가 없었다.

"알아냈어!" 케이틀린이 말했다. "그녀의 목소리 때문이었어! 목소리가 목표물의 전두엽 피질을 특정 주파수로 자극하는 거였어. 공격성, 계획성, 그리고 충동 조절을 통제해. 그냥 말하는 것만으로도 사람들이 과도하게 솔직해지도록 만들 수 있어!"

"자기들이 침대에서 어떤지에 대해 과도하게 솔직해진다고?" 레너드는 두 사람이 얼마나 자주 같은 체위를 반복하는지에 대한 배리의 새로운 연설을 무시하며 쏘아붙였다.

"어, 발렌타인 데이니까?" 시스코가 짤막하게 웃었다. "사람들 머릿속에 엉덩이만 가득한가 보지."

바깥의 군중들이 흩어지기 시작했고, 사이렌 소리가 가까워졌다. 그는 얼굴을 찡그리며 물었다. "난 영향을 받지 않는 이유가…?"

"모르겠어." 케이틀린은 답답한 듯 통신기 너머로 한숨지었다. "계속 연구해보면서 주파수나 뭐 그런 걸 막을 수 있는 방법이랑 배리를 정상으로 돌려놓을 방법을 찾아봐야겠어. 연구실로 돌아오면 내가 할 수 있는 게 있는지 볼게."

"이봐, 플래시." 레너드는 배리의 얼굴에 대고 손가락을 튕기며 큰 소리로 말했다. "스노우 박사가 널 진찰할 동안 내가 얼마나 쌀쌀맞은 인간인지 게속 말해주면 되겠군. 가자."

배리는 여전히 바스락거렸지만, 레너드를 붙잡고선 속도를 높여 몇 초 만에 도착했다. 두 사람이 연구실에 불쑥 나타났을 때, 배리는 여전히 신음을 내뱉으며 레너드의 형편없는 잠자리 기술에 대해 말하고 있었다. "그리고 무슨 사람이 침대에서 그렇게 조용해? 내 말은, 좀, 가끔은 내 이름을 외쳐달란 말이야!"

"배리!" 케이틀린은 몹시 당황해서 얼굴을 붉히며 헉 소리를 냈다.

"이거." 레너드가 배리를 가르키며 으르렁거렸다. "고쳐. 지금 당장!"

"뭘 고쳐?" 배리는 빠르게 눈을 깜빡였고, 문득 화들짝 놀라며 얼굴이 수트 색만큼이나 붉게 달아올랐다. 그는 경악한 채 레너드를 바라보며 숨을 헐떡였다. "내가 왜 그런 말을 했는지 모르겠어! 전부 다! 세상에! 렌, 정말 미―"

"나중에." 레너드가 차갑게 말을 끊었다.

"어, 그러니까, 이 새로운 메타 말인데, 웃겨 죽겠네." 간절히 화제를 전환하려는 시스코가 재빨리 끼어들었다. "사악한 닥터 루스 같잖아."

그 말에 대답하기엔 너무 기분이 축 처진 배리는 시무룩한 눈으로 레너드와 시선을 맞추려 애썼다.

레너드는 눈을 피했다.

"오! 바로 그거야! 그렇게 부르자! 진실의 의사!" 시스코가 극적으로 선언하며 모두가 동의하기를 기다렸지만, 침묵에 부딪히자 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "아니야?"

"끔찍하군." 레너드가 손을 탁 털며 느릿하게 말했다. "아무리 너라도 그렇지."

"세에상에, 미안하게 됐네, 네 여동생이랑 어젯밤에 마침내 섹스를 했는데 아무런 연락도 없어서 꽤 스트레스받거든." 시스코는 투덜거렸고, 무슨 말을 했는지 깨닫자마자 양손으로 입을 틀어막았다.

"뭐라고?" 레너드가 말을 내뱉었다.

"내 말은, 젠장, 무슨 뜻이었냐면, 어," 시스코는 초조하게 얼버무렸다. "아마도 날 죽일 테니까 너한텐 말 안 하려고 했는데, 그녀는 내 세계를 완전 뒤흔들어 놓았―"

"시스코!" 케이틀린이 헉 소리를 냈다.

"어쩔 수가 없어!" 시스코가 애원했다. "리사랑 한 섹스가 얼마나 끝내줬는지에 대한 생각을 멈출 수가 없는데, 아마도 그녀한테 있어서는, 막, 그렇게까지 끝내주진 않았을지도?"

레너드는 천천히 목을 삐딱하게 기울이며 경고했다. "시스코, 만약 내 여동생이랑 섹스한 얘기를 계속한다면, 다신 그 행동을 되풀이할 수 없도록 특정 부위들을 얼려버리겠어."

시스코는 그의 앞 콘솔에 놓인 종이 몇 장을 집어 마구 구긴 다음, 그걸 입에 쑤셔 넣으며 훌쩍였다. 그는 계속 말하고 있었고, 나오는 말을 막을 수가 없었지만, 적어도 이제는 막혀있긴 했다. 

"렌! 그러지 마!" 배리가 항의했다. “메타 때문에 이렇게 된 거잖아!" 그는 수트 매무새를 어색하게 고치며 칭얼거렸다. "그리고 완전 달아오르게 만들다니, 이게 뭐야! 젠장! 케이틀린? 왜 이런 건지 알겠어?"

그동안 이상할 정도로 조용하던 케이틀린은 입을 다물고 있으려 했지만, 눈을 크게 뜬 채로 문득 내뱉었다. "나 네 포르노를 봤어!"

"뭐라고?" 레너드는 그녀 쪽으로 몸을 틀었고, 허 소리를 내며 충격에 찬 눈으로 쳐다보았다. 

"플래시랑 캡틴 콜드 포르노! 카일 모스랑 로코 스틸리가 나오는 거!" 케이틀린이 애잔하게 훌쩍였다. "절대 안 봤다고 말한 건 알지만, 실은 봤었고, 시리즈물인데 가끔 두 사람이 그 동영상에 나온 걸 실제로 하는 상상을―"

"내가 다시 죽은 건가?" 레너드가 큰 소리로 말했다. "여기가 지옥인가? 다들 망할 정신줄을 놓아버리기라도 한 거야?"

"메타 때문이야! 우리도 어쩔 수가 없어!" 배리는 안절부절못하고 있었다. "게다가 오늘 아침에 끝내주는 부엌 섹스를 했다고 해서 네가 시스코를 다치게 할 거라고 협박한 걸 까먹을 거란 뜻은 아냐!"

“부엌 섹스라고?” 케이틀린이 물었다. "오, 그런 동영상이 있었어! 플래시랑 콜드가 지니랑 싸워야 했는데, 제목이 _(자)지니의 꿈 _이였어."

"왜 없겠어!" 레너드가 좌절감에 두 손을 휙 들며 쏘아붙였다.

"저어엉말 좋았어." 배리는 기억에 잠긴 채 마구 말을 쏟아냈다. "오늘 아침 렌한테 무슨 바람이 불었는지, 온통 휘핑크림투성이였고, 내 다리를 들어 올려선―"

케이틀린이 즐거운 꺅 소리를 낼 동안, 시스코는 레너드만큼이나 비참해 보였다.

"완전 인정사정없었다니까! 세 번이나 갔는데다가, 솔직히 말하자면, 또 갈 수 있었는데 렌이 지쳐 나가떨어질까 봐 걱정되더라고. 너무 나이가 많으니까―"

"나이가 많다고?" 레너드가 으르렁거렸다. "또 그 소리군, 안 그래?"

"글쎄, 맞는 말이잖아! 젠장, 잠깐만, 그 말을 하려던 게 아니었는데!" 배리가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 하나도 이해가―"

"다들 아무 말도 하지 마!" 케이틀린이 갑자기 키보드를 두드리며 말했다. 그녀는 앞에 띄워진 모니터에 눈을 고정하고 있었고, 침묵이 방을 가득 매웠다.

시스코는 볼에 종이가 꽉 찬 다람쥐처럼 보였고, 배리는 금방이라도 울음을 터트릴 것 같았고, 레너드는 강한 알콜이 필요했다. 아마도 여러 잔. 원래 계획한 완벽한 발렌타인데이와는 너무나 거리가 멀었다.

"좋았어!" 마침내 케이틀린이 말했다. "이 메타가 방출하는 주파수는 바이러스 같은 거야. 한번 듣기만 해도 본인의 성대가 거기 맞춰져서 사람들 사이로 퍼질 수 있게 돼."

"그래서 모두가 이런 사랑스러운 개인사에 대해 입을 다물 수 없는 건가?" 레너드는 단단히 팔짱을 끼며 물었다.

"그렇지." 케이틀린은 대답했지만, 창피한 말이 분명히 새어나가려고 하자 재빨리 스스로의 입을 막았다.

"스나트는 왜 멀쩡한 거지?" 마침내 입에서 종이를 뺄 만큼의 용기를 짜낸 시스코가 물었다.

"전두엽 피질이 아주 잘 발달된 게 분명해." 케이틀린은 목을 가다듬으며 입을 막은 손가락 틈새로 설명했다. "그래서 저항할 수 있는 거야."

"말 되네. 도둑질을 계획하는 걸 보면." 배리는 생각에 잠긴 채 말을 이으며 몸을 부르르 떨었다. "인내심이 엄청나고, 계산적이잖아, 내가 흥분하는 부위들을 하나도 빠짐없이 기억하는 데다가―"

"언제까지 지속되는 거지?" 레너드가 재빨리 끼어들었다.

"보석상에 있던 사람들은 몇 분쯤 지나면 괜찮아지는 것 같았어." 케이틀린이 대답했다. "분명 일시적인 현상일 거야."

"좋아, 그럼 그때까지 뭘 해야 하지?" 레너드가 물었다.

그가 받은 대답이라곤 아직까지는 입을 열기 두려워 보이는 모두의 멍한 시선뿐이었다.

끝내주는군.

문득 그를 둘러싼 세상이 핑 돌더니, 곧 원래대로 돌아왔다. 레너드는 연구실 안을 초고속으로 이동한 걸 알아차리며 비틀거렸다. 이제 그는 휴게실 안에 배리와 함께 있었다. 레너드는 작게 인상을 썼다. "뭐지?"

"지금 당장 얘기 좀 해. 너한테 사과하고 싶어." 배리가 황급히 말했다. "제발, 렌. 내 말 믿어, 결코 진심으로 한 말이―"

"그래, 사악한 메타가 그동안 나한테 말 못 했던 걸 잔인할 정도로 솔직하게 털어놓도록 만들었지." 레너드는 느릿하게 비꼬았지만, 목소리에 숨길 수 없는 상처가 배여 나왔다. 

"잠깐, 불공평하잖아!" 배리가 항의했다. "메타가 너한테도 영향을 미쳤다면, 너도 똑같이 나쁜 말들을 했을 거야!" 

"그건 모르는 일이지!" 레너드는 코웃음을 치며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 

배리는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리며 고집스럽게 말했다. "렌, 제발. 믿어줘. 널 사랑해. 너랑 섹스하는 게 좋아! 넌 굉장한 연인이라고!"

"너한텐 너무 나이가 많은 게 아니라?" 레너드가 으르렁거렸다. 그의 자존심은 여전히 시퍼렇게 멍든 채였다. 

"들어봐, 내 성욕은 발정제를 양동이째 먹은 토끼 한 무리나 마찬가지야." 배리는 살짝 웃었다. "거기 맞춰줄 수 있는 사람이 어딨겠어, 응?" 

레너드는 침대 구석에 걸터앉은 채, 배리를 쳐다보지 않으려 반항적으로 고개를 돌렸다. 

"그래, 가끔 좀 변화를 줘봤으면 좋겠다고 생각하긴 해." 배리는 그의 옆으로 다가와 침대에 걸터앉으며 말을 이었다. "나도 사람이라고, 렌."

"그럼 왜 말 안 했는데?" 레너드가 툭 내뱉었다.

"널 사랑하니까," 배리가 부드럽게 말했다. "그리고 난 네 생각보다 널 잘 안다고. 통제권을 달라고 하지 않았던 건, 그게 너한테 얼마나 중요한지 알고 있어서야…”

레너드의 입술이 씰룩거렸다.

"네가 거북해할지도 모른다고 생각해서 엉덩이를 때려달라거나 거칠게 해달라고하지 않았던 거고." 배리는 렌의 손을 잡으려 손을 뻗으며 말을 이었다. "루이스 때문에."

젠장.

"절대 널 불편하게 할 만한 걸 요구하진 않을 거야." 배리는 레너드와 손깍지를 끼며 부드럽게 말했다. "그냥 섹스일 뿐이잖아, 렌. 그리고 난 우리가 가진 것이 아주 행복해. 망치고 싶지 않아. 그러기엔 너무 멀리 왔다고, 알겠어?" 

레너드는 화난 채로 있을 수 없었다…오늘은 특별하기로 되어 있는 날이었는 데다가, 어떻게 배리의 순수한 의도를 깨닫지 못했단 말인가?

"제발 나한테 화내지 마." 배리가 다급하게 애원했다. "다중 우주를 통틀어 내가 함께하고 싶은 사람은 너밖에 없어."

"이리 와." 레너드는 격앙된 한숨을 쉬며 파카를 벗기 시작했다.

"뭐 하는 거야?" 배리가 의아하다는 듯이 물었다.

"네가 나한테 박을 수 있도록 옷 벗는 거야." 레너드가 툭 던졌다.

"잠깐, 뭐라고?

"직감이라고나 할까." 레너드가 침대에 기대 누우며 그르렁거렸다. "네가 얼마나 용서받고 있는지 보여줄 수 있는 완벽한 방법을 알고 있는 것 같군."

배리는 더없이 기뻤다.

섹스는 느리고 유혹적으로 시작되었다. 배리는 진동하는 마법의 손가락으로 그의 뒤를 풀어주었다. 레너드는 더 이상 기다릴 수 없을 때까지 배리를 복돋았고, 큰 소리로 신음을 뱉으며 긴장을 풀었다. 

배리가 그의 내벽을 누르자 레너드는 포르노 배우처럼 신음을 흘렸고, 바로 그 시점에 배리는 사정했다. 다시 세우기까지 고작 몇 초밖에 걸리지 않았고, 두 사람 다 그게 오래 가지 않을 거라는 건 알았지만, 지속될 동안은 끝내줄 거라는 사실 또한 알고 있었다. 

배리가 더 세게, 빠르게 하길 원할 때 레너드는 그의 엉덩이를 때렸고, 스피드스터는 더없이 기쁘게 레너드가 바라는 것을 주었다. 배리의 허릿짓은 두 사람 모두를 절정으로 데려갔으며, 그들은 꽉 껴안은 채 전율했다. 두 사람은 숨을 고르려 애쓰는 동시에 서로를 꼭 붙들고 키스를 나눴다. 

"그래, 어땠어?" 만족한 레너드는 얼굴이 달아오른 채로 배리를 놀렸다. 

"늙은이치곤 나쁘지 않았어." 그의 대답에 레너드가 얼굴을 찌푸리자, 배리는 그의 얼굴에 입을 맞추며 킥킥 웃었다. "고마워. 완전, 으으음, 장난 아니었어."

레너드는 다리를 쭉 폈고, 씩 웃으며 한숨을 쉬었다. "돌아가야 할 것 같군." 그의 생체 시계에 따르면 초콜릿이 4분 전에 배달되었을 터였다. "널 위한 깜짝 선물이 기다리고 있을지도 몰라."

"오, 정말?" 배리의 얼굴이 밝아졌다. 그는 재빠르게 두 사람을 깨끗이 한 다음 옷을 입었고, 레너드에게 또다시 입을 맞추기 위해 잠시 멈췄다. "으응, 좋아! 가자!"

레너드는 상쾌한 기분으로 배리를 따라 연구소의 중앙으로 향하며 우쭐한 미소를 숨김없이 지어 보였다. 배리, 그 쪼끄만 말괄량이는 머리를 정돈할 생각조차 하지 않은 채 장난스러운 고양이처럼 웃고 있었다.

케이틀린과 시스코는 두 사람을 보자마자 얼어붙었다. 두 사람의 입이 초콜릿으로 가득 차 있었다.

오, 그냥 초콜릿도 아닌, 레너드가 배리를 위해 특별히 주문한 땅콩버터 초콜릿 트러플이.

"도둑들!" 레너드는 화가 나서 으르렁대며 쏘아붙였다. "너희들은 착한 편 아니었나?"

"미안! 우리도 어쩔 수가 없었어!" 시스코가 우는 소리를 냈다. "저기, 이게 배리 거라는 건 알지만, 완전히 정당한 이유가 있다고! 이게 꼭 필요했단 말이야! 과학을 위해서!"

"초콜릿을 먹으면 도파민이 분비돼!" 케이틀린이 소리쳤다. "도파민 방출은 진실의 의사의 영향을 물리칠 수 있어." 

"그럼 그 여자를 잡을 때까지 모든 사람들한테 초콜릿을 먹여라?" 배리는 휙 움직여 트러플 몇 개를 낚아채며 웃음을 터트렸다. 그는 몇 개를 입안으로 던져넣었고, 곧 큰 소리로 신음했다. "세상에, 진짜 끝내주잖아!"

"네가 가장 좋아하는 거지." 레너드가 인상을 쓴 채 말했다.

좋아, 망할 계획의 일부가 또 수포로 돌아갔군. 레너드는 치미는 분노로 부글부글 끓고 있었지만, 콜드건으로 모두를 날려버리고 싶은 충동을 애써 억눌렀다.

배리는 눈 깜짝할 새에 레너드 옆으로 와 그의 입술에 쪽 하고 입을 맞추며 중얼거렸다. "고마워."

"쟤들을 얼리지 않아서?"

"그거랑, 내가 이 트러플을 얼마나 좋아하는지 기억해줘서." 배리는 따뜻하게 웃었다. "몇 달 전에 먹었던 거잖아!"

"우리의 7개월 기념일이었지." 레너드는 작게 미소지으며 말했다. "잊지 않았어."

"네가 오늘을 위해 엄청난 노력을 쏟아부었을 텐데, 이 메타 때문에 다 망쳐버리는 게 정말 싫어…" 배리는 숨을 크게 들이쉬며 환하게 웃었다. "그치만 아직 하루는 남아있고, 오늘 밤도 있으니까. "

"이봐." 시스코는 커다란 트러플을 꿀꺽 삼키며 큰 소리로 말했다. "진실의 의사가 또 나타났어. 이 초콜렛을 가지고 은행으로 가, 지금 당장."

"오늘 밤에." 레너드는 손을 뻗어 배리의 뺨을 부드럽게 어루만지며 단호하게 말했다.

"오늘 밤에." 그가 동의했다.

센트럴 시티 주변을 휙휙 돌아다니며 말다툼하는 커플들에게 트러플을 나눠주는 광기가 나머지 하루를 메꾸었다. 케이틀린이 옳았다; 맛있는 초콜릿 몇 입이 모두를 진정시키는 것 같았지만, 이미 레너드가 계획한 완벽히 로맨틱한 하루는 피해를 입은 뒤였다.

너무나 바쁜 나머지 소풍은 꿈도 못 꿨고, 점심시간쯤 우연히 공원을 들리긴 했지만, 음악가들은 온데간데없었다. 메타의 희생자인 게 분명했지만, 레너드는 나중에 신랄한 옐프 리뷰를 남길 것을 머리에 새겨놓았다.

두 사람은 기차역에 휙 하고 도착했다. 거기서 더 많은 혼란을 발견하자 배리가 얼마나 실망했는지를 보건대, 그도 나름대로의 문제가 있는 게 분명했다. 시간은 흘러갔고, 간신히 대부분의 우스꽝스러운 소란을 진정시켰음에도 불구하고, 메타 자체의 흔적은 보이지 않았다. 

지치고 낙심한 팀은 오늘은 이쯤 하기로 했고, 레너드는 더없이 기쁘게 집으로 향했다.

주문한 꽃다발은 엉망이 된 채 도착했지만, 그걸 본 배리가 여전히 미소지었으므로 레너드는 마음 쓰지 않았다. 원래 계획했던 것처럼 관능적인 마사지를 시도하기엔 너무 피곤했기 때문에, 휴게실에서의 섹스가 그걸 커버할 수 있었기를 바랄 뿐이었다. 

지금까지의 온갖 걸림돌에도 불구하고, 저녁 식사는 완벽할 것이다. 그는 여전히 남은 기념일을 지켜내고, 로맨틱한 식사 후에 배리한테 청혼할 수 있을 것이다. 

끝내주게 낭만적인 저녁에 맞춰 멋을 내 옷을 차려입은 레너드는 레스토랑까지 운전해 갔다. 그는 배리가 두 사람이 어디로 향하는지 살피는 모습을 보며 씩 웃었다. 그의 스피드스터가 오늘 저녁 그를 위해 기다리고 있는 일들에 대해 아무것도 모른다는 사실은 레너드를 우쭐하게 만들었다. 

"식당을 통째로," 배리는 자리에 앉자마자 숨을 헐떡이며 행복하게 웃었다. "날 위해 식당을 통째로 예약한 거야?"

"그렇지 않으면 어떻게 안심 스테이크를 스무 개나 먹을 수 있겠어?" 레너드는 웃으며 샴페인을 따른 잔을 기쁘게 받아들었다.

"주방 직원들이 이상한 걸 눈치채지 않을까?"

"오늘 밤 넌 관객 없이 식사를 하고 싶은 푸드 파이터야." 레너드가 자신 있게 대답했다. "곧 있을 중요한 시합을 위한 훈련이지."

"넌 정말 천재야." 배리는 한숨을 쉬었다. "맙소사, 사랑해."

"음, 나도 사랑해." 레너드는 조심스레 수트 주머니에 손을 넣으며 말했다. 거기 들어 있는 반지 상자가 만져졌지만, 아직은 때가 아니었다. 그는 그 옆의 작은 병 하나를 대신 꺼내 들었다. 

"그게 뭐야?"

"오늘 저녁을 충분히 즐길 수 있도록 케이틀린이 제조한 거야." 레너드는 느릿하게 말하며 윙크를 날렸다. "네가 끌린다면."

"내가 조금만 더 끌렸더라면 자석이 되어 버렸을걸." 배리는 기쁘게 병을 받아들곤 샴페인 한 모금과 함께 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

"우리를 위해." 레너드는 배리가 본인의 잔을 전부 비워버리기 전에 가볍게 서로의 잔을 부딪히며 말했다.

"음, 우리를 위해." 배리는 레너드를 애정 어린 눈길로 바라보았다. 

레너드는 배리가 메뉴를 읽는 동안 빈 잔을 채워주었다. 아드레날린의 흐름이 다시 돌아왔고, 손가락이 안절부절 떨리며 피가 돌기 시작했다. 엄청난 양을 요리하는 주방 직원들의 능률에 따라, 그는 약 35분에서 45분 후에 프로포즈를 할 것이다.

웨이터는 주문을 받기 위해 돌아왔고, 배리의 다음 시합에 행운을 빌어주며 주방에 주문을 전달하러 떠났다.

"그러니까, 말해 줘." 두 사람이 다시 혼자가 되자, 배리가 은밀한 미소를 지었다. "오늘을 위해 무슨 계획을 세웠어?"

"흐음?"

"진실의 의사가 망쳐버린 끝내주는 계획이 있었다는 거 알아. 나도 마찬가지거든. 말해주면 나도 말해줄게, 어때?"

"음, 글쎄." 레너드는 식탁 위로 우쭐대듯 몸을 기대며 가르랑댔다. "꼭 알아야겠다면…"

부엌에서 요란한 충돌과 함께 큰 소리로 고함치는 목소리가 들려왔다. 레너드와 배리는 즉시 전투태세로 일어섰다.

"도대체 왜 침대에서 양말을 신는 거야!" 누군가가 화를 내며 소리쳤고, 뒤이어 또 다른 충돌이 일어났다.

"또 이 짓거리라니!" 레너드는 품에서 콜드건을 꺼내며 으르렁거렸다.

"저녁 먹는데 콜드건을 가져온 거야?" 배리는 허 소리를 냈다. 

"배리, 제발 잔소리는 넣어둬." 레너드는 코웃음을 치곤 샴페인을 꿀꺽 삼킨 다음 부엌으로 향했다. 이럴 기분이 아니었다. 문을 염과 동시에 그의 분노가 위험한 수준으로 끓어올랐다.

메타 도둑은 출입형 냉각기 옆에 선 채 투덜대고 있었다. "난 그냥 망할 치즈케이크를 먹고 싶다고! 그게 다야! 여긴 센트럴 시티에서 제일 맛있는 치즈케이크를 만드니까, 받기 전까진 떠나지 않을 거야!"

"오, 그래. 떠나게 될 거야." 레너드가 으르렁거렸다. "유감이지만 널 위한 디저트는 없어."

도둑은 레너드와 배리를 보고 웃음을 터트리며, 기쁜 듯 손을 흔들었다. "아! 다시 만나서 반갑군, 캡틴 콜드, 그리고…음, 플래시인가?"

"더 나은 마스크를 장만해야겠어." 배리가 중얼거렸다.

"오, 너무 귀엽잖아!" 도둑이 마구 지껄였다. "히어로가 정말로 늙은 악당을 착한 편으로 만들―아야!" 그녀는 경악한 채 막 발사된 얼음이 감싼 발을 내려다보며 숨을 헐떡였다. "날 쏘다니!" 

"렌!" 배리가 화난 목소리로 말했다.

"나더러 늙었다고 했잖아!" 레너드는 쏘아붙였다. "그리고 저 여자 때문에 내 하루가 완전히 망했다고! 모든 걸 초 단위로 완벽하게 계획했는데!"

"렌." 배리는 그를 진정시키려고 애쓰며 부드럽게 말했다. "별일 아니잖아, 고작 발렌타인데이라고."

"아니야." 레너드는 주머니에 손을 넣어 반지 상자를 꺼내며 고집했다. "별일 아닌 게 아냐. 우리 인생에서 가장 중요한 일이야. 더 이상 또 다른 게 잘못될 때까지 기다리지 않겠어."

"렌!" 배리는 놀라 그를 바라보며 숨을 헐떡였다. "그 말은…너…”

레너드는 콜드건을 홀스터에 꽂은 다음 배리 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다.

지금이야말로 절호의 기회였다. 

"바솔로뮤 헨리 앨런" 레너드의 심장이 미친 듯이 쿵쾅거렸다. 그는 배리의 손을 부드럽게 쥐며 숨을 살짝 헐떡였다. "나랑 결혼해 줄래?"

배리는 레너드 앞에 무릎을 꿇으며 웃음을 터트렸다. 너무 심하게 웃는 나머지 거의 울다시피 하면서. "오, 렌…너도 나랑 결혼해준다면."

"그건 내가 물어봤을 때 자동으로…." 레너드는 배리의 이상한 반응에 살짝 당황하며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 갑자기 배리 역시 반지 상자를 꺼내 들었고, 레너드는 눈을 깜빡였다. 

"기차역에서 물어보려고 했어." 배리는 활짝 웃으며 재빨리 설명했다. "근데 모든 게 엉망이 되버렸고, 그래서 저녁 식사 후에 물어봐야겠다고 결심한 거야!" 

"내가 먼저 물어보려고 했어!" 레너드는 허 소리를 냈다. "난 몇 주 동안이나 이 계획을 짰다고!"

"엄밀히 말해서, 만약 오늘이 계획대로 흘러갔다면 내가 먼저 물어봤을 거야." 배리는 기쁨에 찬 눈물을 흘리며 키득거렸다. "그냥 그렇다고."

"오, 배리." 레너드는 그를 달콤한 키스로 끌어당기며 한숨을 쉬었다. 두 사람 모두 서로의 반지를 끼기 위해 허둥거리며, 다시 입을 맞추고, 즐겁게 웃음을 터트렸다. 메타에 대해선 거의 잊은 채.

거의.

"너무 사랑스럽네!" 메타는 얼음에서 완전히 벗어나 그들 옆에 선 채로 달콤하게 말했다. 그녀는 치즈케이크가 놓인 거대한 쟁반을 품에 안고 행복한 미소를 짓고 있었다. "축하해!"

레너드는 몸을 일으켜 콜드건을 그녀의 머리에 겨누며 으르렁거렸다. "거기 딱 멈추시지."

"어떻게 얼음에서 빠져나온 거지?" 배리는 휙 움직여 메타를 잡으려고 시도하며 물었다. 그녀는 간단히 비켜섰다. 배리는 숨을 헐떡였다. "좋아! 그건 또 어떻게 한 건데?" 

"넌 누구지?" 이 여자는 단순한 메타 이상인 것 같았다. 레너드가 조심스럽게 물었다.

"아, 난 나 자신을 작은 도우미라고 생각해." 그녀가 킥킥 웃었다. "내 모든 일에 감사하지 않을지도 모르겠지만, 서로 나눈 얘기로 아주 행복해진 커플들이 오늘 밤을 축하하고 있다는 건 장담할 수 있다고." 

"네가 억지로 나누게 한 얘기 말이겠지!" 배리가 받아쳤다.

"때때로 사랑은 약간 밀어줘야 할 때가 있지." 여자는 가르랑거렸다. "해피 발렌타인데이."

레너드의 손가락이 방아쇠 위에서 움찔댔지만, 여자는 갑자기 사라져버렸다. 치즈케이크 또한. 그는 믿을 수 없는 광경에 총을 옆으로 떨어뜨리고 중얼거렸다. "뭐야?"

"전혀 모르겠어." 배리가 천천히 고개를 가로저었다. 그는 레너드의 팔에 몸을 휙 던지며 크게 숨을 내쉬었다. "그리고 지금 당장은, 알 게 뭐야. 우리 약혼했잖아!"

"엄밀히 따지자면, 아직 '그래' 라고 말하지 않았거든." 레너드는 웃으며 지적했다.

"너도 마찬가지야." 배리는 장난스럽게 맞받아쳤다.

"하지만 넌 반지를 끼고 있지."

"너도 그래." 배리는 레너드에게 입을 맞추며 킥킥 웃었다. 키스는 잠시 동안 지속되었고, 곧 배리가 움찔대며 웃음을 터트렸다. "알겠어. 그래…됐지, 말했어. 그래, 너랑 결혼할 거야, 레너드 스나트."

"잘됐군. 나도 너랑 아주 제대로 결혼할 테니까, 배리 앨런." 레너드가 약속했다.

"사랑해." 배리는 천 개의 세계를 밝힐 수 있을 만큼 해맑은 미소를 지으며 말했다.

죽음으로부터 살아 돌아올 가치가 있는 미소였고, 레너드가 매일 아침 곁에서 눈을 뜨고 싶은 미소였고, 평생 동안 기꺼이 바라볼 수 있는 미소였다. 

"나도 사랑해, 배리 앨런." 레너드가 그에게 달콤하게 키스하며 대답했다. "늘 그럴 거야." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on https://arotic.postype.com


End file.
